There You'll Be
by Lily1986
Summary: Songfic to the song by Faith Hill. Sequel to Just a Dream. Clark Kent returns, with a twist. Rating is set high to be on the safe side. Read and review.


A.N: That didn't take that long, did it.... Enjoy! Read and review!

**There You'll Be**

~*~

Lois sat at her desk staring at a picture frame taken a year ago. In the photo she was smiling back, flashing a diamond ring on her finger. She smiled sadly at the picture, because Clark wasn't even smiling for the camera. He was smiling at her.

_**When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me**_

"_Chloe, mom", Clark smiled hold Lois right hand and smiling, "We've got something to tell you…"_

_Lois had her left hand hidden behind her back and she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. _

"_What is it", Chloe asked looking at her two best friends and then looked over at Martha Kent._

_Lois looked up at Clark and smiled._

_She turned to the two most important women in her life and removed her hand from behind her back, flashing her new engagement ring._

"_We're getting married!"_

"_Oh my God!"_

_Martha laughed and moved in to hug both her son and soon to be daughter._

"_Welcome to the family, Lois."_

"_Thank you, Mrs. Kent."_

"_Nonsense", Martha smiled, "its mom now…"_

_Chloe was next in congratulating the happy couple._

"_You guys are meant for each other", she smiled hugging them both tightly, "I'm so happy for you."_

_Lois smiled._

"_I actually was wondering Chloe", Lois smiled, "I know it's soon, but if you'd be my maid of honor…."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, I mean traditionally I'd pick Lucy", Lois shrugged, "But I'm bunking tradition… I want you to stand up there with me."_

"_Wow, Lo", Chloe smiled feeling tears prick her eyes, "I'd be honored. Yes. I'll do it."_

"_Thank you", Lois said leaning in to hug her._

"_Okay, picture time", Martha said walking to the table in the hallway and picking up her camera, "We've got to document every moment from now until the wedding."_

"_Mom", Clark whined._

"_Stop Clark, get used to getting your picture taken, it's going to happen a lot from now until that date."_

_Lois looked up at her new fiancé. She really liked that idea, and smiled. _

"_Come on Smallville, just one for the grandchildren", she laughed._

_Clark smiled down at her. Lois turned to face the camera and held up her left hand showing off the ring._

Flash.

Lois looked up disoriented and smiled seeing Jimmy lower the camera from his face.

"Sorry", he apologized, "I didn't want to let the opportunity pass."

"It's okay", she said sadly glancing back at the picture quickly.

"You alright", he asked sitting down on her desk.

"Yeah", she said quickly nodding, "I'm fine.

"Lois, no one expects you to be hundred percent today", Jimmy said putting his camera down, "We all know what day it is."

"It's been three months; I'm okay, Jimmy, really."

"Okay", he nodded.

She stood up quickly.

"I kind of have to go", she said hastily, "I've got a doctor's appointment in under an hour."

"You sick?"

"Just got some sort of bug, you know how it is…"

"Okay, you want me to tell the Chief?"

"Nah, I can tell him myself."

"Feel better, Lois."

"Thank you", she genuinely smiled.

She turned around and walked into the office on the other end of the floor. She didn't even knock knowing Perry wouldn't mind, and closed the door behind her. He was on the phone, and he held up one finger to signal her that he'll be just a minute.

She nodded and sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

She watched as he hung up the phone and sank back in his leather chair.

"What is it, honey?"

"I just needed to leave early today…"

"Something wrong?"

"No, not really", she said shaking her head, "I think I've got some sort of stomach virus or something… I've kind of been throwing up the last few days. I've just got a doctor's appointment."

"Oh yeah, okay", he nodded, "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you Perry", she smiled standing.

"Hey, Lois", Perry called after her, "How's that story on the disappearance of Tess Mercer?"

"She's been missing three months", Lois said shrugging, "Police think she's still under the debris from that day."

He nodded.

"Okay, I just wanted an update…"

She nodded. "I know you knew her."

"Not really", Perry said, "I met her once… I just wondered is all… Keep me posted on what the doctor tells you…"

"I'm sure it's just a bug", she shrugged, "I'll check in with you tomorrow or something."

"Okay", Perry nodded wondering why every month around the same time her mood would deflate. Not that Lois was an exceptionally upbeat person, but around the same time every month she'd become a darker more secluded version of herself.

He watched her leave and shook his head sadly.

He'd probably never know.

_**In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be**_

"Miss Lane… the doctor will see you now."

Lois lifted her head at the sound of her name and nodded slowly, standing. She shuffled behind the nurse into a sterile room that made her eyes sting at the smell of rubbing alcohol.

"Just sit up on the bed there", the nurse said, "The doctor will be here shortly."

Lois nodded hopping up on the bed on the other side and looked around. The white walls reminded her of the day her mother died for some reason. She could still remember the smells of the cancer unit in that hospital. Lois had her fair share of times spent in hospitals, both in the waiting room and as an actual patient, but none of those times made her feel as nervous as she did now.

She didn't even understand why, but shook her head, thinking it was just the date that was making her anxious. She wanted nothing more than to get back to her apartment, have a bottle of wine and pass out until the next day. She just wanted the flood of memories to stop.

"Lois?"

She looked up and smiled that the doctor entering her room. He seemed like a nice enough man. He had that grandpa look to him and the kind of eyes that said he was in fact a grandfather and happily married for fifty plus years. Lois might have hated him in that instant, if she wasn't so tired. He had all the things she'd wanted for herself and for Cl-.

"The nurse said you've been feeling a little sick", he stated looking at her file.

"Yeah", she said clearing her scratchy throat, "For about two maybe three days…"

He nodded. "Are you sexually active, Lois?"

"What", she coughed, "No… no I'm not."

He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"I just have a bug, what does this have to do with anything?"

"I need to cover all the bases so to speak", he said writing a few notes in her file, "When was it?"

"I don't know", she said shaking her head, "Two, three months ago."

"When was the last time you were sexually active", he asked looking at her.

"Three months ago", she mumbled.

"If you don't mind I'd like to administer a pregnancy test", he said writing in her file again, "If it comes back negative then I'll just send you home with some antibiotics. How does that sound?"

"You don't understand", she whispered sadly, "I can't be pregnant."

"I'm not saying you are", he said softly, "Let's just see what the test results are, okay?"

She nodded and watched him walk out of the room. Lois let a tear fall down her cheek and buried her face in her hands.

"_But why does it have to be you?"_

"_Because I'm the only one who can", he said. _

"_But Clark… it can kill you…"_

"_Hey, I'm going to be fine", he smiled, "I have to do this… No one else can go up against this thing."_

"_I've got a bad feeling about this…"_

_He cupped her face._

"_I'm coming back", he said leaning his forehead against hers, "And I'm marrying you."_

_She nodded. _

"_Promise", she asked._

"_I promise."_

_She wrapped her arms around him and leaned in to kiss him._

"_I love you", he breathed when he pulled back._

_She let her arms fall from around his neck and her hands grasped the edges of his familiar red jacket._

"_I love you."_

_He looked down at her and used his thumb to rub her bottom lip. He let that hand graze her cheek and he cupped her face, leaning down to kiss her fully on the mouth. Lois pulled him to her by the jacket and he rubbed her waist. _

_She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, and helped him lift his shirt. _

_They were alone and had the house to themselves. No one would interrupt them on what could be their last night together._

_Clark kissed her from her lips down to her collar bone. She felt her eyes close on their own accord._

"_Lois", he said looking into her eyes, "If you want to wait… I'd understand."_

_She could have sworn she saw fire blaze in his eyes before he closed them. She leaned up and kissed him softly._

"_I'm ready", she whispered when she pulled back, "I want this."_

_He nodded and lifted her up into his arms, walking her up the stairs into his bedroom. Clark opened the door and gracefully laid her on the bed. She pulled him down with her. He stared at her for a really long time as he moved his right hand to the left side of her and his left hand to her right. He was making sure he had his weight locked on his arms, so he wouldn't hurt her._

"_Put your hands on me, Clark", she said so softly he almost had to use his super hearing to hear her. _

_Clark nodded and cupped her left breast causing a moan to be released from somewhere deep in her throat. He leaned in and captured her lips with his again._

_He started leaving butterfly kisses all over her face and she whispered into his ear, "Make love to me Clark."_

"Miss Lane?"

She looked up to see a nurse walk toward her with a smile.

She didn't need to be told.

She already knew.

_**Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me**_

"_Clark, what are we doing?"_

"_I want to show you something…"_

"_What more can you possibly tell me or show me after the whole alien-", at his look, "Sorry, intergalactic traveler thing?"_

"_My new power."_

"_Your new power", she laughed, "Well, what is it Smallville?"_

"_Let me show you…."_

_She felt her smile widened at the twinkle in his eye. He was so proud of himself._

"_Okay", she nodded._

_He stretched his right hand to her._

"_Do you trust me, Lois?"_

_She placed her left hand in his right one._

"_With my life", she said softly._

_He pulled her close to him._

"_Hang on", he whispered in her ear._

_Lois stared at his face until she felt the ground beneath her disappear._

_She looked away from him to look back at her surroundings and noticed the moon behind her._

"_Clark", she whispered and looked down, seeing the ground already far below them._

_She held on tightly to him._

"_I'm not going to let you go, Lois, don't you worry."_

_She felt herself relax in his arms._

"_This is amazing", she said smiling looking at the stars, "I feel like I can touch the sky."_

"_I wanted to share this with you."_

"_Thank you, Clark", she said smiling up at him, "It's beautiful."_

_He never took his eyes off her. "Yeah, it is."_

_She smiled and leaned up to kiss him._

She walked into her apartment and put her purse on her counter. She pushed the button on her answering machine. There was one from Chloe and another from Martha. She rubbed her belly subconsciously. Then looked down and smiled sadly.

She was having Clark Kent's child. The last son of Krypton was currently growing inside of her. She sat down on her couch and pulled a pillow to her chest. She laid her face on it and cried.

_**In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be**_

"_You don't have to do that honey", Martha came up to her putting Clark's championship jersey into a box._

_Lois broke down and cried on the bed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It had already been more than a week since they buried him, and it wasn't getting any easier._

"_Does it get easier", she asked with tear streaked cheeks._

_Martha sat next to her and held both her hands in her own._

"_No", she answered honestly._

"_How do you do it", Lois asked._

"_To be honest, for Clark", Martha said sadly, "I always knew I needed to be strong for him…"_

"_And now", Lois asked._

"_For you", Martha said sadly._

"_I don't think I can do it", Lois said sniffling; "I miss him so much."_

_Martha pulled the young woman, she considered a daughter closer to her._

"_You have to", she said, "Clark wouldn't want you to stop your life. He'd want you to live."_

_Lois nodded._

"_I'll never have what I wanted with him", Lois said sadly._

"_But you have your memories", Martha said, "And no one can take those away."_

_Lois nodded._

"_Thank you."_

"_And I'm always here for you, Lois", Martha said, "Always."_

She could call Martha. She could call Chloe. She could barely remember the last time she'd spoken to her cousin. It had been days already, she knew.

"_Lois?"_

_Lois stared out her window without moving._

"_Honey?"_

_She turned around and saw Chloe standing in her doorway. _

"_Sweetie, you need to get out of this room", Chloe said walking into Clark's old bedroom._

_Lois buried her face into her pillow, crying. Chloe sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back._

"_What is it, Chloe?"_

"_What do you want me to do with it", Chloe asked._

"_It?"_

"_It came today…"_

_Lois turned around in the bed to face her cousin. _

"_What?"_

"_The dress, Lo…"_

_Lois nodded sadly sitting up._

"_I want to see it."_

"_That's probably not a good idea…."_

"_I want to see it, Chloe…"_

"_Okay", she nodded understanding, "It's downstairs."_

_Lois nodded and followed her out of the room. She walked down the stairs behind her cousin slowly and stopped when she reached the bottom._

_Chloe turned around._

"_Are you sure about this, Lois", Chloe asked, "Clark's been gone a day… I understand if you can't do this…"_

"_I have to see it, Chlo", Lois said softly and her cousin nodded._

_Lois walked up to the dress back and lowered the zipper, seeing the white inside. Her fingers touched the material she'd chosen that night on the couch. The same night the date had been set. _

"_He wanted to see it", she said out of nowhere, "I didn't let him… and now he'll never get to."_

"_Lois", Chloe said touching her shoulder as her cousin turned around and broke down in her arms, "Oh, Lois… I'm so sorry…"_

_She sobbed into her cousin's shoulder, until Martha came into the house and hid the dress in her closet quickly._

"Hello?"

"Can you come over", Lois said into the receiver.

"I'm on my way."

Lois looked up when there was a knock on the door almost instantly. She got up to answer it.

She opened the door and smiled at her friend on the other side.

"I forgot you could do that now", she smiled sadly.

Lana shrugged walking in.

"How are you?"

"All things considered", Lois shrugged touching her belly again, "I'd think okay…"

"What is it", Lana asked seeing something in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Lana's eyes widened.

"How", she asked.

"I don't know", Lois said softly, "Clark never thought we could even…"

Lana guided her to the couch.

"Are you okay?"

Lois felt tears prick her eyes.

"No", she said, "I'm pregnant and he's not here…"

"Lois", Lana said rubbing her back, "Have you called Chloe, or Mrs. Kent?"

"You were the first person I called…"

Lana smiled.

"We'll help you, Lois, you know we will…"

Lana smiled sadly.

"What is it, Lana?"

"I just can't help to think that not only did Clark choose you, but so did his father…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lois, when I left, it was because I was a walking kryptonite", Lana looked down at her hands, "I was lethal to Clark."

Lois gasped and grabbed her belly in protection. Lana noticed her reaction and calmed her down.

"Not anymore", she said, "I'm completely cured. The suit no longer absorbs it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You need to know and to understand, that you were chosen…", Lana said seriously, "I came back when I found a cure. I saw Clark."

Lois looked at her trying to understand.

"I thought we could finally work things out", Lana said softly, "But he was already in love with you…"

Lois looked down at her hands.

"When was this?"

"Around the time of Jimmy and Chloe's second marriage…"

Lois nodded.

"You'd been gone for a few months", Lois said.

"Yeah, I had", Lana nodded, "I think he was already in love with you… that's just how long it took him to realize it."

Lois nodded.

"I pegged you two from the beginning", Lana smiled, "A part of me always knew you were meant to be. And now, you're carrying his legacy…"

Lois nodded smiling sadly.

"Thank you, Lana."

Lana smiled nodding.

_**'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always**_

_Lois opened her door to find Oliver on the other side. She left the door open and walked away from him._

"_Did it work?"_

_He shook his head._

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_We can't just bring someone back from the dead Lois", Oliver said, "Zatanna said we would have to trade someone's life force for Clark's… He wouldn't have wanted that."_

_Lois felt her face crumble and nodded agreeing. _

_Oliver wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulder._

"_He died a hero", he whispered in her ear, "Just be proud of him."_

_She nodded._

"_I am", she said softly, "He was my hero."_

_Oliver smiled softly and swayed her, letting her cry on him._

_**In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be**_

Lois closed the door behind Lana. She turned off the light and walked into her bedroom shedding her clothes and getting into her nightgown. She began to sit on her bed when she saw a shadow at her window. She shook her head.

"He's not really there, Lois."

She picked up the glass by her bedside to take a sip of water.

"Lois?"

The glass never reached her lips; she let it fall from her hands and felt a gust of wind envelope her. She looked down. The glass never reached the floor. It was right back on her nightstand. She was dreaming.

"Lois?"

She looked up and her mouth gaped.

"No", she shook her head, "You're not here."

"It's me, Lois, I'm back."

She stood up from the bed and walked up to him. She touched his chest, like she'd done so many times before. She felt her heart rate pick up, the same reaction she always got from him.

"Clark?"

He pulled her close to his body and hugged her tightly.

"I'm back", he said, "I came back."

"How?"

She pulled away looking into his eyes. She needed to make sure.

"I don't know", he shook his head.

Looking at him like this, she noticed the differences in him. His eyes were a little harder, wiser and his hair longer. She let her fingers touch the ends and smiled. It was still as soft as she remembered it.

"But you died", she stressed.

"I know", he nodded cupping her face, "But it's me."

"I know it is", she admitted.

He nodded.

"I missed you, Lois…"

"I missed you."

She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her. Lois let him explore her mouth with his tongue, making up for lost kisses the last three months. He gently pushed her back, until the back of her legs touched the mattress and she sat back pulling him with her.

"I missed you so much", he repeated while leaving searing kisses all over her face and body.

"I love you, Clark."

"I love you too, Lois…"

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Lois opened her eyes.

She groaned.

It was a dream.

He wasn't in bed with her.

She heard the song "Love Story" and smiled at the ring tone she'd specially programmed into her phone for him.

"I thought I told you it was against the rules to call me today…"

"I thought you'd make an exception", he smiled over the phone.

"Give me one good reason why I should….", she grinned.

"Two words, Lane", he smiled cheekily, "Honey. Moon."

Lois laughed out loud. "Clark Kent are you trying to be seductive."

"Trying being the operative word, right", he laughed.

"Yeah", she said nodding, "I just had the weirdest the dream about you…"

"Was it kinky", he asked.

Lois scoffed. "You died."

"How morbid", he laughed, "You sure it wasn't a nightmare?"

"You have no idea, Smallville", she smiled.

"Well, then good thing it was just a dream", he smiled into the receiver, "I told you not to drink too much last night."

Lois rolled her eyes at his chastising.

"Can you believe it", Lois smiled stretching on his bed at the farm, "the day's finally here…"

"I know", he laughed, "I think Jimmy is more excited than I am, being the best man and all..."

"I resent that Smallville", she said sternly.

"I take it back, no one's more excited than me", he said, "I get to marry you today."

"Promise", she asked and stopped smiling, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Lois", he asked, "You okay?"

"Just had a feeling of déjà vu", she admitted, "Anyway, I better get off the phone before your mom comes in here and finds me talking to you. Or worse, Lana and Chloe"

"Mom is a little traditional with these things, isn't she", Clark groaned, "Tell Lana and Chloe they can't do a thing about it."

"Hey, I like it that your mom is traditional and Chloe and Lana are my bridesmaids", she laughed.

"So is Lucy and I know she wouldn't mind me talking to you now."

"If you asked her, she'd probably sneak you in here…"

"Oh really", Clark said sweetly, "What was her number again?"

"Don't even think about it, Smallville…"

"Fine, like Jimmy, Oliver or Pete would even let me out of their sight… You know they took watch last night to make sure I wouldn't super speed over there…"

"I believe it", she laughed, "I better go… I'll see you at the church."

"Yeah", he laughed, "I love you and Lois…?"

"Yeah, Smallville", she asked smiling.

"Don't be late", he said.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Kent", she smiled, "I love you, too."

~*~

A.N: Before you hate me, yes I acknowledge that I am an evil witch with a capital "B" but come on.... didn't the song choices tip you guys off.... lol... Anyways... hope you loved reading them as much as I loved writing them... ;0)


End file.
